Under the tendency of seeking high brightness and high comparison for flat display apparatuses, the photo spacer material is applied for closing and supporting between color filters and substrates that plays an important role. Crystal cells are formed by photo spacers that will affect an orientation of crystal cells. Referring to FIG. 1, a sectional drawing of a flat panel apparatus by using spherical spacer materials is illustrated. The flat panel apparatus comprises a color filter 11, a glass substrate 12, and at least one spherical spacer CS, wherein the spherical spacer CS is used for closing and supporting between the color filter 11 and the glass substrate 12. Disadvantages of spherical spacer materials include light leaks, low transmittance, low contrast, low mechanical strength and low displacement that increase bad pixels of the flat panel apparatus.
Therefore, in order to control the fluidity in the crystal cell, the quantity and the uniformity for photo spacers in the crystal cell will be an important issue. In addition, the dimensional stability in heating of photo spacers will also influence the thickness of the crystal cell. Accordingly, a cylindrical polymer to be a newly photo spacer has been developed. Referring to FIG. 2, a sectional drawing of a flat panel apparatus by using cylindrical photo spacers is illustrated. The flat display apparatus comprises a color filter 11, a glass substrate 12 and at least one photo spacer PS, wherein the photo spacer PS is cylinder and is used for closing and supporting between the color filter 11 and the glass substrate 12. The polymer material has better adhesion, heat-resistant, and high transmittance. To compare with spherical spacers, there are no low mechanical strength, light leaks, and low fluidity on cylindrical photo spacers.
Traditionally, spherical spacers can be set by spraying that is unable to fix on the glass substrate and the distribution location is unable to control completely. However, cylindrical photo spacers can be made on the glass substrate by utilizing photo lithography that does not only fix distance, but also modifies intervals by utilizing the thickness of photo spacer materials that provides a smoother supporting for panels, reduces process, and increases aperture ratio.
Currently, there is no certain rule to provide engineers to follow that arrange photo spacers randomly. Referring to FIG. 3, a schematic diagram of setting locations of two conventional photo spacers is illustrated. An area unit can be formed by 5×5 to set five photo spacers PS that produces setting locations of photo spacers easily as arrangement modes 31, 32. Referring to FIG. 4, a schematic diagram of arranging the location repeatedly according to FIG. 3 is illustrated. The area unit is arranged repeatedly by arrangement modes 31, 32 that photo spacers PS will be unable to uniform distribute. For example, the circle area 41 is a highly concentrated of photo spacers PS and the circle area 42 is sparse that still produces bad pixels. There must be some ways to resolve disadvantages of the mentioned above by providing a method for photo spacer arrangement.